My Minnesota Love
by bigtimerushers28
Summary: Back in Minnesota the boys had four best friends Nicole Lindsay Jessica & Stefani.They were inseperable ever since they were little. When the boys leave & friendships start to fall apart the girls decide its time for a visit.Will it be love or friendship?
1. Chapter 1

A Big Time Rush Fanfiction :

My Minnesota Love

By: BigTimeRushers28

NOTES:

Here are some notes to help you understand the story and get to know the characters a little bit. Chapter 1 will be up shortly.

Plot:

**Back in Minnesota Kendall James Carlos & Logan had four amazing best friends. Nicole Lindsay Jessica & Stefani. They were inseperable ever since they were little. When the boys leave for L.A and their friendships start to fall apart the girls decide its time for a visit. Will love sprout or are they only meant to be friends? **

**Characters:**

**Full Name****: Nicole Sierra Santiago**

**Nicknames****: Nicki Nick Coli Cole**

**Birthday****: August 17 , 1994**

**Age****: 16**

**Appearence****: Nicole is a tall girl at 5'8. She has long medium dark brown hair that goes straight down her back and medium dark brown eyes. She is also pretty tan.**

**Personality****: Nicole is pretty much the "leader" of the group. She keeps everyone grounded and everything in control. She has a rather .. odd group of friends but doesn't know where she would be without them. She is very like Kendall and everyone says they are perfect for each other but they just see each other as best friends. Even though Nicole is sweet funny & has the charm she can be very sarcastic .. but you gotta love her.**

**Family****: She lives with her mom Nina & dad Antonio and her older sister Margarita.**

**Short Life Story****: Nicole grew up in Minnesota and has been friends with the boys and girls since they were about 5 years old. She's a hockey girl but is also a great actress but hasn't really been interested. **

**Style****: Nicole has a very trendy style. She is usually seen in jeans or leggings with nice tees with converse. Her style is pretty unique.**

**Talent****: Acting.**

**BTR Boy****: Kendall**

**Full Name****: Lindsay Taylor Gold**

**Nicknames****: Linds Linzania.**

**Birthday****: August 10 1993**

**Age****: 17**

**Appearence:**** Lindsay is pretty much the girl who ALWAYS gets the guy. Every girl wants to be her. She is the shortest girl standing at 5'4. She has medium length auburn hair that she straightens with light brown eyes. She always wears makeup and is pretty tan .. but thats usually because she goes to a tanning booth.**

**Personality****: Lindsay is the pretty girl of the group. She is always thinking about how she looks and herself is always first. She may sound a little concieded but she also is very grateful for her friends and will always be there for them. She loves to have fun and she loves to party so she is always looking for a great hangout.**

**Family****: Her parents are divorced and she lives by herself with her grandma and her dog.**

**Short life story****: Lindsay has lived with her grandma practically her whole life and she means a whole lot to her besides her friends. Lindsay loves playing hockey with her other 7 friends that she grew up with but always makes sure her hair stays perfect.**

**Style****: Lindsay has great style. Always wearing girlie outfits like skirts and dresses and leggings and if she wears jeans she always adds a touch of flare. She also usually wears heels or flats.**

**Talent****: Model**

**Btr Boy****: James**

**Full Name****: Jessica Melody Valentine**

**Nicknames****: Jess Jessi Valentine**

**Birthday****: October 30 1995**

**Age****: 15**

**Appearence****:Jessica is average height standing at 5'6 and has medium length strawberry blond hair with side bangs. Her hair is naturally straight but she straightens it anyway. She also has light blue eyes and slightly pale skin. **

**Personality****: Jessica is the daredevil of the group. Never turns down a risk and loves anything with stunts and violence. Some call her crazy .. let me rephrase that everyone calls her crazy and say she is compatible with Carlos. She is the baby of the group right after Carlos who is 6 months older then her. She is also really sensitive .. maybe the most sensitive and has a great sense of humor.**

**Family****: Has a foster family and doesnt know what happened to her real family. She lives with the Valentines - Drew and Caterina. She loves them so much and calls them by mom and dad even though they arent blood related. She also has an older foster brother named Joey who she is very close with.**

**Short Life Story****: Was put up for adoption when she was only 3 and the Valentines gladly adopted her. She was never shy around them and loves them like they are her own and in her eyes they are. She is a crazy hockey playing girl who can also sing and write songs but just doesnt know it yet.**

**Style****: her style is very casual and laid back. She usually wears jeans or sweats and sweatshirts. She really could care less about how she looks.**

**Talent****: Singing/Songwriting**

**Btr boy****: Carlos**

**Full Name****: Stefani Fiona Garnett**

**Nicknames****: Stef Stefi**

**Birthday****: January 17 1994**

**Age****: 16**

**Appearence****: Stefani is a tall girl at 5'8 with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She is slightly tan and has glasses but doesnt really wear them because she has contacts**

**Personality: ****Stefani is the shy girl of the group and also the one with the brains. She always thinks of the worst side of everything and tries to back out. But she always ends up going along with her friends anyways.**

**Family****: Stefani lives with her mom Mackenzie and her dad Michael and her younger sister Presley.**

**Short life story****: Stefani grew up in Minnesota with her family and friends. She loves to play hockey but is also a great dancer which everyone pretty much knows.**

**Style****: Stefani is usually seen in leggings or jeans and regular shirts with converse.**

**talent****: dancing**

**Btr boy****: Logan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Jessica here! I really hope you like my story and please review so i can here your thoughts and comments to make the story better! Also if you have any ideas for new stories let me know because I want to start another one as well. **

**Disclaimer: No Sadly I do not own Big Time Rush i only own Nicole Lindsay Jessica Stefani and their families. **

Chapter 1

Kendall POV

It's really depressing actually. I'm leaving to go to L.A. Yeah that may sound exciting and it is it's just we have to leave behind our best friends. The four girls we grew up with : Nicole, Lindsay, Jessica, & Stefani. Nicole .. she was .. is my best friend and it hurts so much to think about leaving her. Carlos interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Hey Kendall which house are the girls at?" "Oh uh i think .. Nicole's yeah Nicole's." We walked up the block .. well actually my block which Nicole James & Lindsay lived on. We walked up to her house. I looked at the boys nervously, took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door opened and Lindsay was standing there. She smiled big and said "Hey Guys!" "Come on in!" "You're just in time to see the hockey game it starts in 5." We walked in. It was friday night and every friday night we would watch the hockey game at someone's house but this night didn't seem like it was going to be a lot of fun. Jessica came in from the kitchen with a big bowl full of popcorn and another full of candy. With her mouth full she screamed "HEY GUYS!" We laughed and said "hey." She then frowned and said "Logan, are you okay?" I looked at logan's face and i knew he was going to spill but i hoped he wouldn't. His face was full of fear and he looked worried. He looked at Jessica and said "Who me , oh yeah i'm fine i was just.. just.. ME AND THE BOYS ARE GOING TO L.A TO BECOME RICH AND FAMOUS POPSTARS AND WE HAVE TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HERE AND WE ARE LEAVING IN TWO DAYS!" He said it so fast i looked a little confused. The girls looked confused too and after a few seconds i guess it finally clicked and they screamed "WHAT?" I looked at them and said "Here i will explain let's sit." I sat on the couch with Nicole James and lindsay while Stefani Logan Carlos & Jessica sat on the floor. "So you know how James always wanted to become a popstar..?" "Well of course" Nicole replyed. "Well We drove James to an audition and it ended up the famous producer Gustavo Rocque liked me instead." James then said "Which i don't understand why" "Anyways, i said if you take me you have to take all of us which he agreed to" "So me James Logan & Carlos are flying to LA in two days" Jessica looked at us with her puppy dog eyes and said "So your leaving us?" The look on her face really did break my heart." "Well i wouldn't want to say it like that but technically yes we are leaving." Nicole looked at me and said "Well I'm happy for you guys...but" "Ugh here comes the but" She looked at me and smiled. "You have to promise to never ever forget us and to keep in touch." The boys and I looked at the girls and said "We Promise" Stefani then said "Wow after all these years" Everyone sighed. I laughed and everyone stared at me and said "what?" I said "i was just thinking of the first time i met James." James looked at me and smiled and laughed.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kendall Knight was sitting on his front steps playing on his handheld video game when his mom came outside. She said "Kendall sweetie why don't you go next door, the Diamonds just moved in and maybe you can make a friend."Being the confident and fun boy he is he stood up and said "Okay!" Mrs Knight smiled and walked back inside. Kendall walked next door and was about to ring the bell when he saw a young boy in the driveway. The boy was playing basketball with a plastic hoop that was very short. He walked to the kid and said "Hi" The Boy jumped and turned around and said "Hey I'm James" "I'm Kendall" "Do You want to be friends?" James smiled and said "Yeah sounds fun!" The two played all day until their moms called them to come home. Kendall went over to his mom and said, "Please mommy can James sleep over tonight pleasse?" She smiled at her son and said "If its okay with James' mommy it is fine with me." Once the boys had the okay from Mrs Diamond they ran over to Kendalls house and into his room. "Kendall said "OH OH do you wanna watch the hockey game it's on in a few minutes!" "Sure, i love hockey!" James said. The boys watched the hockey game and fell asleep after hours of play._

**END FLASHBACK**

I smiled and said "Those were the days."

**So for about three or four chapters it will be flashbacks on how they all met and the chapter after that will be when the boys leave for L.A. Hope you guys liked Chapter 1. I will probably upload Chapter 2 tomorrow(: **

**Thanksss!**

**~Jessica3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Jessica here! I hope you like Chapter 2 and please review! Also please enter our OC Contest that has just been uploaded! I will still write this story along with another one and Stefani will write two stories as well. So without further a do.. here is Chapter 2 of My Minnesota Love.**

Chapter 2

Nicole's POV.

"Then I came along and we became the amazing trio!" We all laughed

**Flashback**

_Nicole walked out of her house with her backpack and lunchbox in hand. She was getting ready for school when she saw two boys outside playing. She walked over and said "Hey". The boys looked at her and she said "I'm Nicole". James then walked over to her and said "I'm James" and smiled big and Kendall walked over and said "And I'm Kendall but you cannot be friends with us". "Why not?."James spoke up "Yeah why not?"."Because girls have cooties". James then said,"Oh cooties are for babies, girls are cute!" "Cmon we can be the amazing trio!" "Trio?" Kendall and Nicole replyed. "Yeah it means like three." "Ohh,how did you know that?" Kendall asked. "Because i am 6 Years Old." Kendall and Nicole's eyes widened "6?" "Yep i am in first grade". Nicole then said, "Luckky i am only in kindowgaten". Kendall smiled and said "Me to!" Nicole's mom called Nicole and said"Nicole hunny your going to be late for school!" "Coming." She looked at the boys and said, "I will see you around." She walked back across the street and to her mom. From that day on they were the amazing trio!_

**End Flashback.**

I laughed and said "Then Logan came and i felt like one of the guys." "And then Jessica had to come and ruin eveything." "HEY!" She replyed. I laughed and said "Just kidding."

**Flashback**

_Kendall James & Nicole were playing outside when a young boy started walking towards them. He looked very tiny and he looked sad. When he came towards the group Kendall said, "Hey I'm Kendall this is James and this is Nicole, wanna be friends?" The boys eyes immediately lit up and he said "Really?" "I never had a friend before." James said "Yeah you can be in our amazing trio!" Without thinking the boy replyed, "Okay my name is Logan, I live around the block." "Cool!" _

_One day after school the kids walked to the park with Mrs Santiago, Nicole's mom. They were about to play tag when they heard a small voice from behind them say "Hi!" They turned around and saw a small girl smiling at them. "Can i play with you guys?" "NO", screamed Nicole. The girl looked shocked and hurt and said "B-but why?" "Because i can only be the only girl-friend here." "Oh Okay I guess i will go then". A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned around to walk away" "Stop", said Kendall. The girl turned around fast & smiled. "Nicole, cmon you have to learn how to share and besides she seems nice". Nicole looked at the girl who stood there smiling and said "Yeah C-cole i seem nice". Nicole rolled her eyes and said "My name is Nicole". The girl replyed, "Thats what i said C-cole." Kendall laughed and said, "My name is Kendall, this is Logan, this is nicole and this is james .. and he is 6 years old!" The girl screamed "6 yeaws owd?" "I'm only 4!" "Four?" they screamed. "Uh huh four!" Oh and I'm Jessica , Jessica Valentine. James then said "Okay then Jessica Valentine you're it!" She laughed and they all ran around and played._

**end flashback**

Jessica then said, "What can i say im adorable!"

**Okay guys so what did ya think? I hope you all liked it and please review & enter our OC Contest! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow! Thankss!**

**-Jessica xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey All! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy Chapter3! Also please keep entering the OC Contest which ends tomorrow night! Thanks Everyone! **

**xx**

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN BTR.:(**

Chapter 3

Lindsay's POV

"Not as adorable as i was .. and still am!"

**FLASHBACK**

_James Kendall Logan Nicole & Jessica were all playing when a moving truck came to a house next to Nicole's. A car that was following stopped and a young girl with a grandma and dog came out. The girl looked around and noticed the group across the street. She smiled and walked over to them. "Hi I'm Lindsay and this is Dillon my puppy" Jessica stood up and said "HI I'm Jessica and this is Kendall James Logan and Cole!" "Your name is Cole?" Lindsay replyed. "No its Nicole but i call her Cole". "Ohhh well what are you gunna call me?" Well lets see how about .. "Linzania!" "Okay & I will call you Jessania!" "Yay!" They all laughed. From then on they were the main 5. _

_**End Flashback.**_

I think i come up with the best nicknames .. dontcha think!" Jessica replyed. "OH totally", I said and laughed. Logan then said "And our group keeps growing when we find Carlos" "Actually i found Carlos so you should all thank me!" Jessica said

Flashback

_Jessica came home from preschool and jumped out of her car. She put her bag inside and came back out with a placed the skateboard in front of the porch steps. She walked up the stairs and leaned back ready to jump. When she heard someone say "Hi". She looked up and said "Oh hi im Jessica." "I'm Carlos and that looks fun!" She laughed and said "It is." She saw his helmet and said ,"Oh oh can i borrow that.. safety first!" She took his helmet off his head put it on and counted down from ten or at least tried to. "..10..9..8..5..4.6..7.2...1!" "BLAST OFF." She jumped off the steps and landed pefectly on the skateboard and it went flying but she stopped before going into the street. Carlos screamed "Woah that was so cool!" "Iknow you seem cool wanna meet my friends?" "Okay." Jessica took him by the hand and walked around the block. She saw her friends outside and said "Hey Guys i want you to meet my new friend , Cawos" "Cawos this is Kendall James Logan Cole and Linzania!" "Hi!" "Cawos is my age and goes to our school too!" James then said "Oh Cool you can sit at the "cool kids" table at lunch with us!" Carlos smiled and thought to himself i finally have friends!_

_**end flashback.**_

Jessica then said "Yeah and it was all perfect until we had to add Stefani." She laughed and said "I'm JUST KIDDDING!"

**FLASHBACK**

_The 7 kids were at school and all met up in the cafeteria at lunch time. It was a few days before summer vacation and they were more excited then ever. They got their lunch and sat down at their "cool kids" table. They were all laughing when they saw a girl walk in. She was tall but looked like she could be in kindergarten. She walked over to a group of kids and said "Hi Can i sit with you?" The girls looked up and said "Um the loser table is over there", and pointed towards a group of kids that were nerds. The girl frowned and Logan walked over to them. The other 6 kids watched in fear as he went over to the popular table. He said "I don't think she's a loser." "Exactly because you are one.." He rolled his eyes and said "Sticks and stones may brake my bones but names will never hurt me so ha" He looked at Stefani and said "C'mon sit with us". They walked back over and Stefani sat inbetween Jessica & Logan. Jessica looked at her and said "Hi i don't think you a loser , they just like to be mean to people like they call me baby and midget which logan told me mean tiny .. but i don't care! Jessica then giggled and Stefani said "Thanks." "I'm Stefani, I just moved here from Texas and it's hard to get used to." Kendall then said "Don't worry we'll help you get through it, Minnesota is a lot of fun and plus we can teach you hockey!"_

**End Flashback.**

Everyone laughed at the memories. I then said "I am gunna miss you guys soo much". Everyone agreed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3!BTW THOSE NICKNAMES:COLE, COLI, JESSANIA,LINZANIA ARE ALL REAL! HAHA WE ALL MADE 'EM UP A WHILE AGO. IF YOUR WONDERING STEF'S IS STEFFEROONI. LOL. Next Chapter is when the boys go to L.A and the Chapter after that will be present time. Confusing i know but I'm not writing 16 years of Chapters lol. Chapter 4 will be up soon! Thanks Guys! Please R&R!**

**~Jessicaa xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY LOOK WHOS BACK! I am SO SO SO Sorry for taking so long to update i have been so busy! But now i'm not so here is chapter 4! Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 4

Nicole's POV

I seriously cannot believe it. My best friends are leaving today. This is probably the saddest moment of my life. I mean i still have Jessica Stefani & Lindsay but my best guy friends are going to L.A! I'm excited for them i am but its so upsetting to think about it. We all promised to keep in touch so i wasn't worried it just seems like it will never be the same. I got dressed and looked at my phone. It was 11:00. The boys' flight is at 12:30. We had to be there to say goodbye by 11:30.

I left my house and walked next door to Lindsay's house. I didn't expect her to be ready at all but i guess she didn't want to miss saying goodbye to the boys .. especially James. It was so obvious she liked him but she never wanted to admit it to anybody. She came out in black leggings with a long purple shirt with a black short sweater and heeled boots. I also had leggings on but also with a green tee and my northface. We walked silently over to Jessica's house because she had Stefani over as well.

When we arrived Jessica's brother .. well technically foster brother .. was playing basketball with one of his friends. He saw us and said "Hey guys Jess & Stef said they'll be down in a minute""Okay Thanks Joey!" Lindsay replyed. We waited and then Jess & Stef came down. Stefani had on jeggings with a grey shirt and her uggs and Jess wore her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a hockey jersey. We got a ride from Mrs. Valentine, Jessica's foster mom. When we arrived at the airport we thanked Mrs. Valentine & told her we'd be out in a few minutes. We walked in and spotted the boys with Mrs Knight and Kendall's little sister Katie. We walked over to them.

Normal POV

The boys were all talking and laughing until they saw the girls. It all came back to them of how they are going to miss their friends so much. Nicole walked over to Kendall and she said "I can't believe this is it.." He replyed "Don't think of it that way , we will still keep in touch don't worry." "I know its just i'm going to miss you .. and all of the other guys too so much." He then said "And i am going to miss you so much." Nicole blushed and Kendall continued by saying, "Along with all of the other girls." She smiled and hugged him.

Lindsay walked over to James and said "Hi." He replyed "Hey." She then said "Okay you better call me and text me and email me and write to me 24/7 capishe?" "Capishe." He said with a smile. They then hugged.

Jessica walked over to Carlos and said "Hi buddy!" He laughed and said "Hey Kiddo" She frowned and said "I'm going to miss you nobodys my age anymore i feel so out of place." Carlos frowned and said "Yeah i know what you mean. Who is going to be my stunt buddy?" She laughed and said "You better not let anybody take my place you hear me?" "Don't worry as long as you promise the same thing." "Sure thing Cawos", she said. They both laughed and hugged.

Stefani walked over to Logan and shyly said "Hi." He smiled and said "Hey. Don't have too much fun without me in math okay?" She laughed and said "I will try not too." She then hugged him.

The rest of them exchanged hugs. When they were finished Mrs Knight said, "C'mon boys your going to miss your flight!" The boys grabbed their luggage and walked off. They turned back around and the girls slightly boys smiled and left. The girls walked back to Mrs Valentine's car. The rest of the ride home was silent. All that was heard was the sniffles coming from the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Long time no update! Sorry! So i just realized 2 things. One- My chapters were messed up- SORRY! And two- My Chapters have been short- SOrry! SO hope i fixed both problems and I hope you like this chapter! Updating MLLT Soon and im starting another story! So im excited .. and will be busy haha. SO ima stop rambling so you can read- ENJOY xx**

Jessica POV

I am bored. Now this, this is unusual because I am never bored. I am always doing something fun but now.. nothing. I walked down stairs and saw my parents eating lunch.

My mom said, "Hey Jess what are you gonna do today?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know I don't have anything to do."

My dad then answered, "Why don't you see if Joey's available to hang with."

I shouted, "Alright!" and skipped off to Joey.

I Found him outside getting his bike.

"Hey Joe wanna hang today?"

"Sorry no can do baby sis I'm hanging with Jamie."

"Jamie? Who's Jamie?"

"Oh a girl in my spanish class, catch you later."

And with that he was off. I sighed and sat on my front steps. I heard a door close and looked next door and saw Mrs. Garcia taking out the trash. She saw me and waved and I waved back. Seeing Carlos' house makes me miss him more. I haven't talked to him at all because he hasn't replyed to my texts or calls. I wondered if the girls talked to Kendall James & Logan. Surprisingly we haven't talked in a while. Probably because of the boys. I decided to go to the only place I go when i'm depressed - the rink. I grabbed my jersey and my hockey duffle and walked to school. I opened the gym door and immediately saw Nicole Stefani and Lindsay.

I screamed and ran over to them and said, "GUYS!" "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Lindsay said, "Jess calm down its only been a few days."

"Yeah but a few days seems like a few months to me!"

I then put on my skates and helmet and grabbed my lucky hockey stick.

I skated around a little and said, "Soo .. have you guys heard from the boys..?"

Nicole looked at me and frowned and said, "Not in over a year."

"Same here."

"Me too."

I huffed and dropped my stick which slammed onto the ice. I looked over at my best friend charm bracelet Carlos got me for my birthday last year. I immediately thought of an idea.

I then said "Well how about we pay the boys a special visit."

I smirked and saw the girls smile and nod.

~_A Few days Later~_

Stefani's POV

I zipped my last bag and walked down stairs. I hugged my dad and sister and promised to keep in touch. I walked out the door and to the car with my mom. I was super excited! I'm going to LA to see my best friends that I haven't seen in over a year! We pulled up to the airport and i gave my mom a big hug, got my bags and walked inside. As i walked in I saw Lindsay and Nicole sitting down texting. I started towards them when someone jumped on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jessica.

I laughed and said "Hey Jess, nice too see you too."

She jumped down and said "Hiya Kid!"

"Kid" is what she always calls me .. even though she is the youngest out of us all. Jess and I walked over to Nicole and Lindsay and sat down. After about an hour our flight was called and we walked to the gate and boarded the plane. Jess sat next to Nicole and Lindsay and I sat behind them. The flight wasn't that bad besides the fact that Lindsay took up all the room but I didn't really mind. When we got off we got our bags and called for a taxi. We jumped in ready to start our journey. He asked us wear to and I said the Palmwoods. After a half hour we arrived. We took our bags and walked into the Palmwoods. Lindsay checked in for us since it was under her name and told us we were in apartment 5A. We decided to unpack first then find the boys. A bellhop brought our luggage to our apartment since there was so many bags but it was mostly just Lindsay's. The apartment was really nice! The problem was only two rooms and one bathroom. Actually, it wasn't a problem for us just Lindsay since she needs her space and when she uses the bathroom she doesn't come out til about two hours later. Nicole and Lindsay shared a room and the other room was me and Jessica's. We walked in our room and Jessica jumped onto the bed she wanted so i took the other one. I immediately got to work. I unpacked all of my clothes and put everything in its place. I placed a picture frame of me & the guys & girls on my dresser and saw Jessica had too. When Jess and I were done we walked in to see Nicole watching TV.

I looked at her and said, "Hey Where's Linds?"

"Still packing , she's barely done."

I sighed and walked in to her room. Nicole was right. Lindsay still hadn't finish putting her clothes away yet and at the moment was organizing her perfume. I huffed and left. I decided to watch TV with Jess & Nic. About an hour after Lindsay finally finished.

"Okay, Nicole started .. Let's go different ways and find the guys. I'll look for Kendall, Linds will look for James , Jess will look for Carlos , & Stef will look for Logan. Andddd.. BREAK."

We all ran out to find the boys.

**Like, dislike,? Review? - Yes. OH AND BTW NEW BTR ON TONIGHT! YAY! kBye for now!**

**~Jessica xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay.. before any of you shoot I want to say that I'm SOOOOO sorrry! My computer got a virus and that's why I haven't updated in FOREVER. -But it seems to be working now. So before I let you read I also want to say that I am starting a new story. It's actually a bunch of songfic- one shots. I am using all of the BTR songs. For example TIFAY will revolve around Kendall. Okay so be sure to check that out as well! On with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER- No. I do not, never did, and never will own big time rush. ):**

Chapter 7

Normal POV

The girls ran out the door to look for their friends. The girls ran into the lobby but there was nobody in sight.

Suddenly they heard someone scream, "CANNONBALL!," followed by a huge splash.

The girls looked at eachother and said, "Carlos," and with that Jessica was off.

Lindsay looked over towards the doors and saw James flirting with some girls.

"Typical James", Lindsay said and ran off.

Stefani looked at Nicole and said, "Alright i am going to go look in the park for Logan, Good Luck!"

Stefani ran towards the doors as Nicole called after her, "You too!"

When turning around she bumped into someone. Startled, she dropped her bag which resulted in all of the contents inside scattering all over. She sighed and sat on the floor and started to pick up her things while the other person she bumped into helped her as well.

She put everything back in and mumbled a, "Thanks."

When she looked up she couldn't believe who she saw.

Nicole's POV

I turned around and bumped into someone which made my bag fall and everything in it fly everywhere. I sighed and sat down. The person that i bumped into helped me pick up my things.

I mumbled, "Thanks," and he helped me up. I looked up and saw those sparkling green eyes I've known since kindergarten.

"Kendall?" I said with a smile.

His eyes went wide and I smiled.

He put his hand over my mouth and said, "Please don't scream my name! I really don't want to be mobbed by fans right now!"

I was so confused.

"Wait, huh..?"

"Look I know you know me from Big Time Rush."

"Wait..Kendall, you-you don't remember me do you?" I choked back a sob.

He gave me a confused look and replied, "Should I? I-I don't really know, sorry. Maybe I met you at a signing but other then that I don't know.." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

I felt tears coming their way. My best friend didn't remember me. I decided to play along and see how long I could go without him realizing. I mean i didn't think i looked different. Maybe I grew a little and I started wearing more makeup and my hair is longer darker..

"Yes i went backstage to a concert back in my hometown and met you guys, but I mean you have so many fans so know wonder you don't recognize me."

He smiled. "Oh Okay, do you maybe wanna hang out so I can get to know you better?"

I smiled big, "Sure, but where?"

"Let's go to the park".

Stefani's POV

I walked to the park but it was FILLED with people. I did not know where to start. I just started walking in circles, looking around in random places until someone poked my shoulder. I turned around and gasped.

"Hi uh, miss? I was just wondering if you were lost?"

"Hi Logan", I said with a smile.

He looked back at me confused and said "Um, Do i Know you?"

I looked back at him shocked. Did Logan seriously not remember me?

Suddenly he yelled, "Oh, Wait!"

A big grin plastered over my face.

"You must be a fan, it's really nice to meet you.." He held out his hand, waiting for me to tell him my name.

Logan.. forgot about me.

"Stefani," I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

"So want me to show you around a little?."

For a smart boy he sure was dumb. How could he not remember me or recogonize me?

"Sure, I'd like that.."

"Cool how about we start .."

Logan got cut off by someone screaming his name. I looked over and saw Kendall and Nicole walking towards us.

LALALALAABTRISHOTLALALALAA

Lindsays POV

I ran over to James and waited behind all the girls he was talking too. I sighed and I guess he heard me because he looked over.

He cut off one of the girls who were talking and said "Excuse me, for a minute."

He walked over to me and said, "Hi I'm James and you are?"

He flashed me a charming smile. I smiled back then frowned. How could he not remember? What an idiot.

He saw me frown and said, "Is everything all right?" I looked at him, smiled slightly and said, "Oh yes, it is, sorry, I'm Lindsay."

"Hi Lindsay. Do you maybe want me to show you around since I'm guessing your new?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm pretty lost here."

He laughed and said "Alright then I'm James your personal tour guide for the day."

I laughed and he took my hand and started to lead me outside. On the outside I looked happy but on the inside I wanted to cry.

Jessica POV

I walked to the pool and looked around for Carlos. I turned my back towards the pool and suddenly I was trampeled and someone fell on top of me.

I hit my head hard on the ground. "OUCH!"

I opened my eyes and saw a boy who looked familiar.

He looked at me and said, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Are you alright?

I laughed and said, "I'm fine but can you please get off of me?"

He looked down and said, "Oh right sorry," and reached his hand out.

I took it and he lifted me up.

I looked into his big brown eyes and it clicked.

"Oh My Gosh Hi!" I enveloped him in a big hug.

When he didn't hug back I let go and he said, "Uh Hi new girl who just hugged me for some strange reason."

I frowned. Oh My gosh my best friend doesn't remember me. Maybe it's because I died my usually light brown hair to a strawberry blond color. I smirked and suddenly had an idea. Let's have some fun.

"Oh right sorry it's just when I meet someone knew I usually.. hug them!"

He laughed a little and said, "Alright then ..I'm Carlos which you probably already know."

"How would i know?" I asked him pretending to be confused.

"Oh, cause I'm in a band."

"You are, well I don't recogonize you."

"Oh, well it's called Big Time Rush."

I stared back at him blankly.

"Anyways," he started, "What's your name?"

"Jessica", I said.

"Cool. You know I had a friend back home named Jessica."

"Really?" I said.

Now here comes the fun.

"So want to hang out, maybe, if you want.."

"Sure!", he said. "My apartment?"

"Alright."

As we got into the elevator I asked him, "So about the friend you had, what was she like?"

**Hope you all liked. R&R! Oh and if any of you have twitters follow me JessiicasMyName. If you ask I follow back! And I run a Tanya Chisholm (Kelly) Crew - TanyaCCrew ! So go follow if you'd like, rate and review, oh and should i make a tumblr? Let me know! Bye for now! **

**-Jessica (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! I'm in this crazy fanfiction story writing mood so I'm updating like three stories/chapters today. haha hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Okay seriously of course I don't own Big Time Rush... or do I. ;) ..no, no I really don't. :(**

**Carlos POV**

I was running towards the lobby when I crashed into a girl and fell on top of her. I looked down at her as her eyes were shut tight in pain.

She opened them and I immediately said, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

She laughed and said, "I'm fine but can you please get off of me?"

I looked down, slightly embaressed, and said, "Oh right sorry," and reached my hand out.

She took it and I lifted her up.

She looked at me and said, "Oh My Gosh, Hi!" and gave me a big hug.

I was confused because this girl who I never met before was hugging me, but I was also thanking God for letting a girl actually hug me!

She let go of me. "Uh, Hi new girl who just hugged me for some strange reason," I said awkwardly.

She frowned for a moment but then it slowly turned to a smirk.

She looked at me and said, "Oh right, sorry it's just when I meet someone knew I usually.. hug them!"

I laughed a little and said, "Alright then.. cool, I am Carlos which you probably already know."

"How would I know?" she asked me.

Okay, I have come to the conclusion that this girl has lost her mind.

"Oh, 'cause I'm in a band." I said proudly.

"You are, oh well I don't recogonize you."

"Oh, well it's called Big Time Rush."

She stared back at me blankly.

"Anyways," I started, "What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"Cool, You know I had a friend back home named Jessica," I stated while thinking back.

"Really? So want to hang out maybe, if you want..?" she asked me

"Sure", I said. "Let's go to my apartment."

"Alright."

As we got into the elevator she turned to me and asked, "So about that friend you had, what was she like?"

The elevator door opened and I led her to 2J.

I opened the door for her and said, "Oh Jessica, well she was, ..well she was,.. she was just _perfect._

"What do you mean by perfect?"

"Well, she was just like me. She was crazy, funny and she was my best friend."

"Well what happened then?" It seemed like we were playing a game of 20 questions.

I looked at her and motioned for her to sit next to me on the couch.

She did and I said, "I don't know. I promised to keep in touch but I guess I never did and then I just forgot about her."

"Oh, how do you feel about that? 'Cause she must feel awful."

"I don't know. I guess right now, terrible. You know what? I think I'm going to call her now."

I ran over to the kitchen and grabbed my phone.

She suddenly spoke up and said, "No, no, no, wait I wouldn't do that!

She ran over towards me but I already dialed Jessica's number.

"Wait, Carlos Stop!"

Suddenly I heard a cell phone go off. The ringtone was big night. I looked at Jessica with a confused face.

"Uh, are you gunna answer that?"

"Nah, it's probably just my mom."

With a confused face I answered, "Alright then.."

Suddenly I heard in the reciever, _"Hey! You've reached Jessica! I'm not here right now 'cause I'm probably jumping off a buildiing or something, so leave me a message! K bye!"_

I laughed and clicked end. As soon as I did Jessica's phone stopped ringing.

"Wait. I thought you didn't no big time rush?"

"I didn't! I don't, I-I have no explanation for this."

I laughed at her and she smiled. Something about her was so familiar..

**Normal POV**

Kendall and Nicole walked over to Logan and Stefani. They all intruduced themselves and Kendall decided that they should all hang out in 2J. When they got up there they saw James, Lindsay, Carlos and Jessica all watching TV.

Jessica looked up and said, "Hey Stef, Cole.

Her eyes then went wide and she said, "Or so I'm guessing.."

Kendall looked up and said, "Wait how did you know there names?"

Carlos then said, "And when I decided to call Jessica Valentine why did Jessica's phone ring?"

The three boys looked at Carlos with faces that read _Are you dumb? _

Kendall then crossed his arms and said, "Care to explain?"

Lindsay stood up and said, "Weird coincidence?"

"Sure," Logan said sarcastically.

Jessica stood up and yelled, "She's telling you the truth!", and stomped her foot.

When she did, a small photo fell out of her pocket. The picture was of the 8 kids when they were young.

Kendall James Carlos & Logan picked up the picture and stared at it.

"Oh My God."

**R&R? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jessica here with a new chapter of My Minnesota Love! Sorry for the long wait but these next two chapters are pretty insane haha. Enjoy. !**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything you may notice besides my OCs**

Chapter 9

Normal POV

The boys picked up the picture and stared at it for a few seconds before they said, "Oh my God."

They slowly turned their heads at the girls who scowled at them.

"It kind of all makes sense now," Kendall stated.

Nicole furiously said, "Look we came here because you guys never once contacted us to keep in touch and when we arrive you forget who we are?"

Kendall started to walk to Nicole, "Look Nicole I'm really sorr-"

"Just forget it," She said and walked out of 2J.

Breaking the silence, Jessica said, "OHHHHHHHH."

The boys looked at her with angry expressions and she said, "Sorry," with an innocent smile.

James then walked over to Lindsay and Logan walked over to Stefani.

James said, "Linds it's so good to see you again!"

Logan then looked at Stefani and said, "Stef you too."

The girls backed away and Stefani said, "Oh we're furious at you guys as well."

"Mhmm," replied Lindsay as they walked out.

The boys looked over at Jessica who stood there smiling, "So, I should probably be mad at you guys too.. so I'M LEAVING AND..oh we are in 5A just to let you know," with a wink.

She then said, "So I am very mad at you boys and I am leaving." As she walked out the door, she put her fingers to her ear and mouthed, "Call me,"

She then heard, "Jessica!" and she ran out.

The boys sighed and Kendall said, "We messed up big time."

"Yeah , how do we make it up to them?" James asked.

Logan said "How about we call it a night and tomorrow morning we'll go to their rooms and try to talk to them."

James then said, "And if they scream and run away from us?"

Carlos shot his head up and said, "Oh, we'll tie them down."

They looked at him with confused faces and left him to go to sleep.

The next morning

The boys woke up and walked over to 5A to see the girls that pretty much hated them. It was around 11:30 when they arrived. Kendall sighed and knocked on the door lightly. They waited for a little bit but nobody answered so James just let himself in. He opened the door slowly and saw Jessica in the kitchen by the stove, which she should not be by because she can burn the building down. Jessica had her headphones in and the music was blasting so she didn't hear the boys walk up to her.

Kendall spoke up first, "Hey Jessica."

She didn't turn around and she started to sing "La, la, la, la, la, ELMOS WORLD!"

The boys looked at each other with confused faces and James said, "Jessi…"

She didn't hear them and continued to sing, "Elmo loves his goldfish, his crayons too… That's ELMO'S WORLDDDD!"

They rolled their eyes and Carlos shouted, "Yo, Valentine!"

She screamed and quickly turned around swinging a frying pan in their direction. The boys quickly ducked and when they got up, they looked at her with annoyed faces.

She put the pan down and said, "Sorry I thought you guys were kidnappers or something."

James then said, "Yeah who would want to kidnap a girl who sings Elmo for a living."

The other boys laughed and she replied with, "Ha Ha very funny."

"Where are the other girls?" Logan said.

"Oh, they're still sleeping. They sleep really late but I'm always up early making breakfast!"

Kendall said, "You make breakfast?"

"Well I-I try to,"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to wake up Nicole."

He walked towards her room when Jessica said, "No. I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

He slowly turned around, "Why not?"

"'Cause Nicole has problems sleeping and doesn't actually fall asleep until really late so she needs all the rest she can get or else she will be cranky!"

James then said "Well what if I wake Lindsay up?"

"Nope. She needs her beauty sleep or else she will think she lost beauty."

Logan said, "And Stefani?"

"Nope. Stefani said that scientifically speaking, you need way more than eight hours of sleep to have enough energy for the day."

"Aw she's so cute," Logan said.

Everyone looked at him with confused faces as he smiled and Jessica said, "Moving on...,"

"So let's do something while we wait."

Carlos spoke up, "Like what?"

"Well I have Xbox that I pretty much only play because nobody likes to kill zombies with me," she said sadly.

Carlos then said "I'll kill zombies with you!"

"YAY!" She squealed and the two ran over to the couch and put it on.

James said, "They are perfect for each other."

Logan and Kendall looked at Jess & Carlos and said, "Yup."

"I'll make breakfast. What do you guys want?" Logan said.

Carlos's head shot up from the video game and he shouted, "Corndogs!"

Jessica said, "I second that!"

Logan turned away from them and said, "Pancakes it is,"

As Logan made breakfast, Kendall and James watched Carlos and Jessica kill zombies. All they heard was screams coming from them. They then heard a loud yawn and heavy footsteps. They paused the game and everyone turned around. They saw Stefani in her doorway stretching and yawning.

Jessica said, "Morning Stefii!"

"Morning Jess, Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan...,"

She walked over to the fridge and poured some orange juice. As she did she said, "What's with all the yelling, I only have 10 hours of sleep in me," She took a sip of her orange juice but then opened her eyes wide and spit it out. "Kendall, Carlos, James & Logan?" she screamed.

Jessica said, "Oh boy,"

Logan turned to Stefani and said, "Stefani, Stef, you have to calm down,"

"Never tell a girl to calm down. It never works and just gets us all fiesty! You see, my being fiesty is because you told me to calm down," She then hit him in the arm and he shouted out in pain. She ran towards her room and took a bat, swinging it like crazy.

The girl was on a psychotic rampage!

She started to swing it everywhere as everyone backed away.

Jessica turned to Carlos and said, "Give me your helmet, I'm going in"

He handed it to her and she put it on her head.

She walked over to Stefani who was still having a freak attack and said, "Stefani calm down. It's alright, just let them explain and gently hand me the bat,"

"NO! I don't want them to explain!"

"Fine. They won't explain just give me the bat!"

Jessica grabbed it but Stefani pulled back hard and finally Jessica had to let go.

She sighed and turned around to the guys, "What do I do?"

She turned back around but fell to the floor because Stefani had hit her backside of the head with her bat.

She groaned while on the floor and said "Thank God I wore this,"

Nicole and Lindsay walked out of their rooms and said, "What is going on?"

They looked at Jessica who was still on the floor, Stefani swinging the bat around and the boys who they were furious at in the corner.

Nicole and Lindsay looked at each other and said, "GET 'EM!"

**Okay. Cliffhanger again but I swear i'll make it up in the next chapter! I had so much fun writing this. R&R please! Oh and Check out Stefani's stories Is It Love? and New Begginnings! (on this same account- we share it obviously haha) I'm in both of them and in one story I'm evil. mwahaha. Until next time!**

**-Jessica.**


End file.
